


Apple of his eye

by AwatereJones



Series: Lolly Verse [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M, Wedding, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 21,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: There are 2 weddings coming up (Rose then Rhia) with Jack in excitement mode at the prospect of the parties and the traditional wedding of the Blu-Man-Chu people on their home planet while Ianto is trying to keep separate from the madness. Let's not underestimate Jack though ... or Lolly Bum (7) ... Logan (2.5) ... oh, did I mention John Hart?... Alt Verse ...Love my Crumbly





	1. Chapter 1

Recap from season one and two of the Mad Lolly Show

As we have a Married at First Sight TV series here, they do too. Only they have large Video screens I call vid-screens that cover a wall of a dwelling instead of a TV. Some places downtown also have large vid-screens in public areas. The show has now concluded but as part of the contract they allow the cameras in certain areas as they are considered international treasures.

This Alt Verse is Alien Aware, they are in all walks of life and integrated into human everyday life too.

Tosh signed Ianto up without speaking to him, wanting him to move on from Lisa. Jack was hoping for a fresh start with someone who was nor seeking fame and fortune from the Harkness Family name.

Neither man expected a male partner but neither were fully Heterosexual. More…fluid.

This is an Alternate Universe where there are four sectors. Each sector has it's own ruler and group of planets, like systems. It is compulsory for those who come of age to serve in the armed services, be it Military, Space Command or some other form of enforcement for their sector. They must serve for 2 years or more, some become Lifers preferring service over family.

IANTO

Ianto was Tosh's friend, Lisa and Tosh went to school together and then they all worked together.

Ianto is from Old Earth, Old Cardiff, Original Wales.

Ianto is part Catkind. The Logan bloodline is a genetically engineered DNA mixed to create super soldiers sort of like a Universal Soldier or Hitman. Born and bred to kill, Ianto is empathic with an edidic memory and sharp reflexes. Like all cats.

Ianto served with Lisa and was injured in battle, Lisa died. Their daughter Lola (Lolly) was taken by Ianto's sister Rhiannon as he was badly injured and had years of rehabilitation.

Jewel is his service dog, not only a Seeing Eye dog but also a military trained attack animal. Ianto was a Flight Lieutenant, moved to First Lieutenant when Lisa as killed in action and he took command of the vessel to win the battle. He is Flight all the way, Militarial.

Surgery has restored his sight but it is still delicate and Jewel is still needed in bright light.

Ianto is currently the King's Hand, like a second on command sort of thing where he commands in time of battle or war.

Ianto is more of the provider and worker of the family now, his Militarial background making him organised an slightly uncomfortable in informal situations.

JACK

Jack was Owen's friend, also worked together and knew each other from school.

Jack is from Boeshane, a settler planet close to Old Earth.

Jack has Wolfling blood in his DNA. Hudsucker Bloodline was enhanced for battle, endurance and their natural instinct to protect, especially young. The Harkness name is huge, like our Rockefeller and they have credits to burn…literally. Although Jack was a formidable soldier he only served the minimum two years to ensure his rank and title as Captain in a Military uniform. He is nurturing, soft and gentle with a touch of sharp teeth. A dog watch dog.

Like most of the male Hudsucker line Jack is a nurturer and his children are now his life.

LOLA

Lolly was three when Jack came onto the scene and now sees him as her parental. Ianto brought Tyke home from a mission, a little fuzzy creature like a hedgehog or mole the size of a small cat. Lolly sees herself as it's mother.

Lola is now seven and clearly her father's daughter with her haughty nature and commanding presence, Jack encouraging her with the maternal pride of a Hudsucker.

LOGAN

Although male pregnancy is not unheard of it is extremely rare and only the fact the two ancient bloodlines merged and were compatible meant Ianto was able to fall pregnant with Logan.

Logan is now a cheeky two and a half, clever and clearly exhibiting both parentals.

Jack's parents did not like Ianto as first, Franklin finally warming to his son's choice of mate but the mother went insane and when Logan came along she tried to steal him. She is not in the picture now, will be institutionalised for the rest of her life.

Jack's sister Rose loves a Blu-Man-Chu called Malcolm. Humanoid with bright blue skin and dreadlocks who was the cameraman for Jack and Ianto during the TV series. He is now going to marry her.

Gwen and Rhys were contestants on the show, Gwen an ex of both Jack and John Hart. Gwen showed herself to be a bitch and was removed but Rhys found himself some forever friends and a family as he recognised Ianto as the man who he served under in the Great Battle. He also found Ianto's sister Rhiannon nice on the eye. Rhiannon is Ianto's sister and she met Rhys, fell in love and is now set to marry him.

They live in a large castle style estate that is Jack's. Well … Lolly's really. During the floods Ianto declared Highground castle Lola's in order to remove any obstacles while evacuating Cardiff City and they saved many lives.

Although John Hart was used by Gwen in an attempt to harm our family she failed, John's own Militarial training reminding him of his place in the end and he saved Ianto and Lola. Ianto chose to forgive him and he has given him a second chance, making him his own second in command.

John is a Captain of a small fleet of Pirates, not only patrolling the sector with extreme malice and sharp teeth, but he is also proving himself to Ianto and Jack as someone they can trust.

Ianto had recovered from his time away and now it is time to simply be. There are two weddings to contend with, Jack in total excitement mode and literally wagging is tail at the prospect of the parties and the traditional wedding of the Blu-Man-Chu people on their home planet while Ianto is trying to keep busy and separate from the madness.

Of course, we know he will be sucked into the vortex that is Jack.

He always is in the end.


	2. Welcome back

The transporter landed softly on the front lawn and Ianto hung back, watching as Lola skipped towards the lowering doors and her beloved uncle who stepped out to take a respectful knee and accept a kiss.

"Did you bring me anything?" she asked greedily and John laughed as he looked back into the carrier, motioning.

Angel walked forward and Ianto saw immediately that she was with child, frowning at John to chastise but his eyes danced with glee for them as well. She carried something that she knelt to show the children as Logan had shot over to look as well, cooing with delight as she revealed a little family or Dorrets, similar to robins but they don't fly.

"Oh wow, Taddy?" Lolly did not look up, too engrossed to see Ianto grimace as he saw more animals to join the madness and he looked at John.

"We have a cage built for them that can go on the back patio" John assured him as he rose, "They can play with them and put them back when finished, not a lot of work to them."

"Always you remember the beasts" Jack said as he leaned over to croon, choosing one to pluck from the nest and hold in his palm as it calmly sat looking back, "Wow, tame."

"Born and raised in captivity, poor wee buggers were going to be eaten" John grimaced, "I couldn't stand it, barbaric bloody practice to drop them into the boiling oil alive so their feathers burn off. I couldn't leave them."

"Of course not" Ianto sighed, seeing Logan's eyes widen as he got a mental image, great. Good one. Nightmares tonight for his little kitten. "Go on, go find your Teddy Bear."

Logan hummed as he wandered off in search of Rhys, calling softly and Ianto heard a squeal from around the side of the house which meant Rhys had found him. Logan had been curious about Rhys' nickname in the military and preferred to call him Teddy now, saying it fitted better. Rhys of course did not care, too excited that Rhiannon was finally giving in and marrying him, even if Rose was getting hers first. Of course Ianto hadn't missed the fact Teddy and Taddy were similar and his son saw Rhys as a Taddy. It was kind of sweet.

Rhys wandered into the room where the two women were talking softly, sitting with Logan in his lap as he let the little boy play with his face.

"We were just saying, the Blu-Man-Chu ceremony is usually a group gathering, not a single wedding" Rose said to Rhys, her face full of glee, "They usually wed three or four all at once like some sort of celebration. Seems a shame to break with tradition but it is a family sort of thing. Shame but none of his family are in the courting stages."

"Yeah it is" Rhys nodded, then froze as he locked eyes with Rhiannon, the penny finally dropping that she was telling him something.

"I was saying, maybe if we combined weddings, one huge party" Rhiannon said softly, "The kids have never been on a spaceflight, never been off-world. Imagine, their first real trip and we get a big party, a wedding and everything. Malcolm's people will do all the preparations, bar what I want."

"What does Ianto say?" Rhys asked immediately, his friend and soon to be brother-n-law still the man he looked to for guidance.

"We were about to ask him but wanted to know if you would be up for it first" Rose answered and then grinned as a voice cut the conversation.

"Sounds like a wonderful plan" Jack said and then looked out the window to see where Ianto was "Like, usually three? Maybe we should renew our vows too."

"OH MY GODDESS!" Rose shrieked, "Are you kidding? Really? Three is the most preferred number. Are you sure he would go for it? You know he won't want to take the limelight from us but it would be so lovely. A real family event we all celebrate together and it means each year we would all have this bond!"

"What bond?" Ianto asked as he entered and settled, "Lolly and John are having a play-date on the lawn. Apparently Angel is their waitress. I swear she gets more demanding every day."

"Rhia and Rose were wondering about a joint wedding, since Blu-Man-Chu think its bad luck to have singular ceremonies." Jack said easily, not a lie after all, "What do you think Tiger?"

"Wonderful idea" Ianto nodded happily, "If themes can match that is."

"Oh we have a theme" Rose said with a grin, "Militarial Blue for the Blu-Man-Chu side and white with crystals. Sort of crisp."

"Oh, I like that Ianto nodded "A touch of silver glitter. Nice. Stars."

"Yes, our first trip into the stars for some of us, also it represents the lights you love and we get the crispness of space" Jack said as he clapped his hands together, rising to look at some decorating options with the women as Ianto shook his head.

"Well, there he goes the, off on one again" Ianto sighed as he watched Jack get into one of his decorating moods.

He totally missed the comments about the stars being for him.

As always, he never thought of himself.


	3. smack in the proverbial

"Well, I would love to visit if possible before you leave for the nuptials" the King said as he watched Ianto pace on his vid-screen, "My dear wife wants to see the roses this year and you know little Wills wants a cuddle, the vid-screen is never the same."

"Your majesty, I…."

"Ianto, what have I told you about when we are alone!"

"Harry" Ianto amended, "It would be lovely to see you all again, you know my son is in love with yours, can't help himself."

The King laughed happily, agreeing that it was cute to see the two children embracing as if pulled apart by the gods. They agreed to the arrival later that afternoon and Ianto sighed as he closed the screen knowing this meant tidying like a maniac while the security increased. With this in mind he went to find Jack and warn him, finding the children happily playing with him in the main room.

"Hey" he called softly as he settled on the floor with their son who was playing with little soldiers, "The King is coming to see us before we leave."

Logan gasped and clasped his hands together as he looked at Ianto hopefully and Ianto nodded, watching the little boy explode with excitement and clamber up to race off, no doubt to tidy his room with his Taddy's cleaning bent.

"Ah, his wee friend is coming to play" Jack laughed.

"I know, so nice that even with the six month age gap he loves him" Ianto sighed, "Nothing worse than an old creepy mate."

Jack narrowed his eyes as he caught the jibe and Ianto grinned back, cheeky this morning it seems. Ianto then leaned back to address Lola who was sitting on the sofa behind him with a little bird in her hand, "Also, he wants to send some troops for extra sweeps first."

"John?"

"I don't know love maybe…." Ianto snorted as she jauntily stomped over to the vid-screen and expertly tapped into the keypad, then John Hart appeared on screen, dishevelled and half asleep.

"Princess? Darling? Lolly Bum, what?"

"Did I wake you?" she asked with side eyes, "Sorry Johnty, the king is coming and I want to know if you are too."

"No darling, sorry I am on the other side of the sector doing a satellite check. I think it's the secondary Mass. Please don't be mean, I don't think they are as much fun as my fleet." He crooned, Angel appearing behind John to smile and wave at the little girl before filing past.

"Bum. I wanted you!"

"Ahhhhh, that pout breaks my heart. Tell you what, I am going to be the vessel that takes you to the Man-Chu Aisles. We can play then mistress" he crooned and she lit up, nodding happily.

"OK" she nodded, blowing a kiss before closing the screen and skipping off.

"Did you see that?" Jack said with wonder, "She knows the hailing codes for the fleet?"

"Just the important boats" Ianto said with amusement in his mate's shock, after all this is his daughter, what did Jack expect?

"Well, that sounds like a troop carrier now" Jack rose, preparing to greet the Royal Security but Ianto canted his head and frowned.

"Sounds different. Cariad, is that a different team to usual?" Ianto asked rising with alarm as there were only a few teams and members of security cleared to enter the Harkness-Jones keep.

Lola and Logan had heard it too and raced to greet the visitors, Jewel already outside sleeping in the sun and as the carrier landed, the large doors opened to allow the troops out.

Jewel yipped as she saw boots hitting the ground, racing to get between the children and the possible threat as is her training. Lola slowed while calling out to Jewel that it was OK but Jewel had also caught the different tone of the engines, not a normal team so she turned to face them with her teeth bared.

Ianto walked out to the beck steps and looked out with a frown as unfamiliar faces started appearing, stepping down to call out for their CO to stop them for advancing.

It all happened so fast, Lola trying to push around Jewel to look for herself as Logan leaned against the dog to call out a welcome.

Ianto's' mouth was open to call the halt to the men when he watched the pulse rifle rise.

Jewel saw it too.

She knocked Logan down as she leapt at Lola, the sound of the pulse fire a sonic boom that popped ears.

Ianto screamed as his dog twisted in the air, falling back into Lola's arms.

Ianto took a deep breath and screamed again, this time the anguish was raw.


	4. speed

Jack had heard the first scream and was running, the second scream tearing at his soul as he felt his mate’s pain and he exploded out the back door to find Rhys locked in some sort of scuffle with a soldier, the others standing mutely as Rhiannon held them at bay with a gun.

  

Ianto was on the ground with the children and Jewel was….

 

The Webley was not as loud as the rifle but it was more accurate and as the dog struggled to remain alive the soldier died, Rhys dropping the body with disgust.  Jack didn’t break stride as he ran to slide between his sister-in-law and the threat, now aiming at those who stood and blinked with confusion.

 

 “Sir, the animal was…”

  

Jack swung and aimed at the one who spoke, “Your men?  You were in charge?  You let one of your men fire a weapon without order?  You let him shoot in the direction of my children?  Are you fucking insane?  I suggest you all get back into the carrier and lock down.  This is not something that is going to end well for any of you.”

  

“Sir…”

  

“Captain!” Jack barked, “I am Captain Jack Harkness-Jones and the man currently weeping over his dying service dog is the King’s Hand FL Harkness-Jones you fucking morons!”

 

 They retreated and Jack staggered over to collapse by Ianto, pulling him close, “Baby?”

 

 “She’s still alive.  Oh gods, poor girl, my poor lovely girl” Ianto sobbed, “Jack.  Help me.”

  

A hover suddenly appeared, swinging over the low flower beds and crushing some as Rhys manoeuvred the large vehicle with pinpoint accuracy, “Come on.  She might have time!”

  

Jack nodded lifting Ianto and the dog into the vehicle as Rose and Rhiannon gathered the hysterical children into the house, knowing it might not be a happy ending and best they not see what might need to be done.

  

Rhys drove like a possessed thing, Ianto’s keening egging him on as he pushed the engine to its limit and he glanced back to see Jack with his hands over Ianto’s with blood seeping through.  The poor old dog desperately looking into Ianto’s face with such adoration.

 

 “I love you” Ianto sobbed, “My good girl, my precious girl.”

  

Jack rocked Ianto as the dog’s tail flopped softly in a sad wag, even now she is trying to please Ianto.

  

They reached the barracks and the gate guard stepped out, flagging him down.

  

“Are you mad, step aside!” Rhys bellowed, “Can’t you see the insignia on the side, solders here … let us through.”

  

“That animal has to go around the….”

  

Jack rose and aimed the Webley, snarling at the hapless man, “Really?  You are turning a solder away in need of a medic?  This is the eyes of the King’s Hand.  Get out of the way or we will go over your flopping corpse.”

  

He man blinked, then stepped aside and Ianto glanced up, memorising his name tag for a later ‘talk’ then Rhys was pulling into the Four Foot Clinic with his siren going.

 

 “What have we got?” a vet called as he ran towards him.

  

“Single pulse to the chest” Jack yelled, “They shot the dog square as she leapt in front of our child.”

 

 There was a fluty of activity as Jewel was rushed inside a huge hospital carrier for four legged soldiers and Jack helped Ianto in, his shaking now obvious and Jack could only hold him and comfort as best he could as they waited, Rhys storming in and out as he sorted things.  Jack’s only concern was for his mate.  The engines engaged and it rose to rush its precious little cargo to the best possible chance of survival as they all knew who was on board.  The King’s Hand wept silently against his enraged mate.

  

Owen arrived at the hospital at the same time as them, sitting and holding Ianto’s hand as he spoke softly about the work they were doing and the fact she was still fighting.

 

 “Is she in pain?” Ianto asked with fear making his voice wobble and Owen shook his head softly.

  

“No, she is aware, alert and wagging her tail.” Owen answered, “All good things.  She is moving her limbs but we are worried she will not be able to walk independently, she may be limited.  But you have to remember that she is not in pain, she is healing and already looking for you.  Her kids, she is not scared or confused.”

  

Ianto turned to Jack not caring if it made him look weak and Jack embraced him, holding him to his chest as he looked over his head at Owen, “So what now?”

  

“We wait.  If she drinks, eats…she has to piss and shit.  If she can do that then…I don’t see why she can’t have another couple of years in her” he shrugged.

  

“But what sort of life would it be if she can’t move?” Ianto whispered as he clutched at Jack, “My poor girl.  My poor little soldier.”

  

“Ianto, go home.  Your kids are hysterical back there, go home and tell them she is still alive.” Owen offered something to do and Ianto leaned back to look at Jack in silent despair.

  

“He can’t leave her” Jack said with sorrow as he reached out to stroke Ianto’s cheek, “You don’t get it Owen.  Jewel is his right arm.  He can’t leave a piece of himself behind.”

  

“Then I will get the kids here” Owen nodded, “We will sort you somewhere to sleep tonight, in the morning we will see where we are, OK?”

  

Jack nodded as Ianto turned his face into Jack’s chest and let the world go away.

 

 His only thought now was that she was still with him.


	5. stiff upper lip

****

Ianto was aware of hands clasping his and he opened his eyes to find the King crouching by the chair he and Jack were curled in, his royal colours bright in the stark white room.

"Sir?"

"Ianto" King Harry's voice was soft, full of emotion and he reached out to touch his friend's cheek, "How is she?"

"Still here" Ianto croaked, sitting up and rubbing at his face, "Oh gods, still here."

"OK, we need to work things out" the King said softly, "Don't worry about it. I will do everything that needs to be done. Don't worry my friend, it's going to be OK. We will ensure it."

"Royal 'We' before breakfast?" Ianto snorted, coming back to himself more and he realised how he must look as he rose and looked down at the tunic still covered with her blood. "Oh gods."

"I have more clothes with me, come. Shower, change and see to your children. I brought them with me and they are being entertained but we both know Logan will soon tire of that. He wants you both."

"Come on love" Jack crooned, "The king speaks with logic as always. A shower, shave and fresh clothes and you will feel more yourself. We can go see her then, yeah?"

Ianto nodded and complied, moving from Jack's lap and they were soon dressing again. Jack's clothes were still OK but Ianto's were ruined so he found himself putting on a uniform provided by his King, the Royal Standard almost horrifying to put on as he dressed in his King's own uniform. They exited to find the king waiting, reaching out to adjust the tunic and then raise the sash in his hand, "It is nothing without the sash ya now."

Ianto blinked and then laughed weakly at the absurdity of it but allowed his king the request, then watched at the King produced a set of ribbon bars, placing them on as well. "Where did you get these?"

"I always have sets in my ready room. I looked up your medals and I made up the bars so you would be in full dress. I know you would be half naked being in a uniform without documentation on it" the King answered distractedly as he fiddled and Ianto looked over, feeling his face pale as he saw what the King was doing.

More medals.

More that he knew he had, filling the side of his chest like a fucking patchwork quilt.

"There" the King stepped back and smiled, then held up one more, "Now mine. The King's Hand Pin. Stop squirming."

"Yes mother" Ianto sniggered, both men now chuffing softly as the tension fled and Ianto reached out to seize the King by the shoulders, pulling him into a hug, "Thank you for being here my liege. My dear friend. Thank you."

"Come on, won't do to have me weepy, I'm the bloody king ya know" King Harry huffed as he hugged his friend back, then stepped back, "Come on Yan. Let's strut."

They walked out along the corridor then out the doors of the clinic and Ianto was amazed that the Royal Carrier had simply landed in the main square of the Animal Hospital's little town without a second thought. Gods, he hoped there was not a jungle gym squashed under there or something the idea making him snort.

"What?"

"I have an image of a swing set or jungle gym squashed under this" Ianto admitted and the King blinked, then laughed softly.

"Trust you" he shook his head, "Come on buddy, they are in here."

"TADDY!" Lola screamed with relief, running for him and he knelt to hold her s he kissed her face, seeing her fear even as she tied to be brave.

"It's OK love, she's OK." Ianto said softly, "Poor old girl is not in pain and she is sleeping now. They are trying to see what they can do to help her. Her legs don't want to work properly."

"Will she have to die?" Lolly whimpered with wide eyes.

"If I have to carry her, she will still go everywhere with us" Ianto promised "I will not let her go just because she can't keep up. That is not our way. We are Logan. Leave no man behind, remember?"

Lolly nodded and then looked at her father more closely, seeing the uniform and colours of their king for the first time. "Oh Taddy, you look so handsome."

"I know, almost as pretty as you right?" Ianto smiled. "Look at my ribbons. His majesty was so silly."

Lolly laughed as she held her arms out for another hug, Jack lifting Logan to his hip and they went to see their poor wee doggie.

Logan knew it was bad, had been terrified at the time but now as they walked down the cold sterile corridors he felt something else in his gut.

Logan felt a slow simmering anger.

Logan felt a righteous rage. 


	6. stumbling

Jewel was happy to see them, struggling to her front legs, the back ones dragging as she whimpered so Ianto sat and pulled her into his lap as he checked for any sign of pain.

"Shit" Ianto looked up to find a technician standing here gaping at him with open horror, "Wow. When they said she belonged to someone important I never thought …I mean. Shit."

"He is someone very important" the king said, making the man swing to gape some more, then rub his face and look again. "I am still real."

Jack could see the children were trying to touch her so he nodded and turned to face the technician, "Jewel is a service dog, she was Ianto's eyes after he was blinded in the line of duty. Although he can see again, bright light and sudden changes in light can still trick his eyes. Jewel still works by his side. He really needs her, how do we get past this?"

Ianto looked up with relief as he saw his mate take charge, not wanting to be the one to make decisions as he cuddled his dog and his babies, all he wanted right now was to go home and rage. He settled for kissing his daughter as she laid her head carefully on the poor dog's shoulder.

"So?" Jack said softly to the tech, "Any ideas?"

"We will need to wait a few days to see if she improves or …well. Not" he grimaced, "But I have every faith that she will regain some movement, but not enough to be as mobile as she once was. This is not the hardship it once was. We can offer solutions but my first would be to approach the Cybernetic Branch to see if they can make some sort of walking frame or something she can glide with. If we can find a way to support her weight I think she can still push herself around."

Jack nodded, "Make it so."

Ianto lifted his dog, making them aware of his intention to take her and the tech rushed to get a blanket to wrap her in, "If you want to take her home go ahead, I will come visit you in the morning when I have something to tell you that might help"

"Thanks" Jack said as he followed his mate out to the transporter and Ianto stood there staring at it as he realised he had no way of getting home.

"Come on, I'll give you guys a lift" the king offered with a cheeky grin, "Seems I have clear airspace."

They arrived home to find the mess had been cleaned up With the Away Vessel from the sweep team gone. There was only a pool of wstered down blood…. Or three which Jack found surprising as he had only shot one and he made a note to ask his father later where the stand-in sweep team had gone in such a hurry when he still wanted a few ….er….words. All that remained were the blood splatters and the depressions in the dirt. Jack noticed Ianto glancing that was as well then Franklin was worriedly running towards them as they landed. "I was going to come but then … I don't think I could stand to see you despair. Dear boy, are you alright?"

Ianto smiled as he let Franklin pull him into a hug and then looked back as Jack gently carried the dog for him, Logan a limpet in Ianto's arms as his little boy was so tired from all the worries of the day. "Ah, thank the gods."

"She might not be able to walk unaided, apparently a prosthesis might be able to be developed to help her" Jack told his father, "either way she is fine. If we have to hire someone to carry her like fucking royalty we will."

"Thank you Jack" Ianto smiled, stepping close and kissing him as his hands rested on his dog, "My beloved Cariad."

"Come on, let's just settle and let our….shit" Jack said softly as he looked up and the sky seemed to erupt into a maelstrom. A storm of slowly descending away vessels.

As vessel after vessel touched down, opening to vomit soldiers and muzzled weapons Ianto felt a stab of delight, the first vessel that landed had it's door facing away but Ianto could hear the voice yelling orders as his men surrounded the castle.

John Hart strode around his vessel looking at the King's with surprise, then to those standing by the door.

"Ianto!" John called, walking briskly towards him, "I came as soon as I heard there had been an attack. Is she OK?"

"Oh Johnty, she can't walk" Ianto said with a wobbly lip, so touched that he was showing a respectful interest in his Jewel "My poor baby girl."

"Is it sorted with the one to blame?" John demanded "Do you need someone cleared away?"

"Oh John, thank you so much. It's OK, Jack killed him for me and the team seem to have left" Ianto smiled, "I just need to adjust to this."

"Well, we are going nowhere" John said with a firm nod of his head, "Angel love, set camp."

The King looked on as the vessels sank low and their bellies almost touched the ground. They looked like large metal dragons all resting as if waiting for orders as soldiers prepared to camp in them.

As Ianto settled on the sofa and watched Jack place Jewel in the lovely bed Franklin had prepared he hoped things would be OK.

They were supposed to fly out in a week for the wedding.

How could he go?

But then … how could he possibly let Rose down?


	7. wheels can motor

Logan was still simmering over what had happened, watching the furry family member now confined to a weird contraction that helped her stand like a horse in a carriage but she was inside it instead of pulling it. He wanted to do more, wanted to smite them all but had been content with what he had done as they were leaving. Those men would never come their way again. He had made sure of that.

"But I can't lean on her" he frowned.

"And I thought of that" the technician said, relieved that he had checked for film footage of the dog and he held out a cushion that clipped onto the top of the framework like a seat. "See? You and still lean against her to help give her comfort, I know she loves when you do that young Master Logan. See? You elbows fit here and you legs can touch her side."

Logan tried it with a glare that told the man a firing squad might be called in if this didn't feel right and he held his breath as the little one considered.

"Well?" Lola demanded.

Logan nodded, still no smile as he looked back and they all turned to see little Will walking towards them, his face full of joy as he zeroed in on Logan. Logan finally smiled as his friend raced over and the two boys embraced as his majesty walked in with his queen.

"Oh look, her tail is wagging, hello sweetie" the Queen sank to her knees and Jewel struggled to move, the wheels turning as she discovered moment and she barked as she took off around the room, Lola laughing as she clapped.

"Oh Clara, your dress!" the king scolded even as he knelt as well, "Ah, hey sweetie."

Logan nodded and the technician gave a sign of relief as he saw tht his cybertech had been accepted, Jewel now moving to the real critic and Ianto knelt to place his arms around her. Then he rose and looked at Jack nervously before giving the command "Jewel. Work."

Jewel slid to his side, her face one of open glee as his hand fell to grip the handle on the frame and she moved confidently forward. She hesitated at the steps and Ianto looked at Jack with worry as she considered, then pushed forward, the wheels hitting and revolving the three wheeled axle as she climbed, huffed and pushed again, the cybertech engaging and she gracefully rose up the three steps to the top level by the doors, Ianto moving with her with growing confidence as well. They walked around and turned to go down, again Ianto looking at Jack and Jack realised Ianto was testing Jewel by not watching his feet.

Then they descended.

Jack let his breath out as Ianto smiled.

"Thank you" Ianto said softly, his emotions barely in check as he released the handle and let Jewel relax.

Logan turned to his friend, "We need cake."

"Cake?" Wills squeaked in that sweet little voice Logan loved.

"Yeah. Cake."

"Good idea" the king boomed, "Celebration time. We need a party to welcome Jewel's wheels."

The children squealed happily as they danced about and the Queen laughed happily as she followed them from the courtyard while Ianto nodded to Jack that he wanted a word.

"OK, I am beyond upset but now calming down and I want to thank you for your comfort, your patience and your bullet" Ianto said as he stepped close to Jack, their lips meeting before Ianto pulled away. "Now, let's have a tea party for the kids, gods help us."

Jack followed Ianto in and then remembered the conversation about the wedding that seemed a million years ago, turning to the king, "Harry my friend, do you have a moment? I need to run something past you."

"Of course" the King smiled as he followed his friend into a side room to listen to the plan, his eyes widening as he knew the surprise would indeed be a great one for Ianto, especially after this sadness.

"I insist you take my long hauler" the King said sternly, "The highest security and it means Captain Hart and his reprobates can shadow you. You know if you want to spring a surprise wedding on him he will be pissed if John is not there."

"He will be disappointed that you are not either but you cannot go to the outer ring, your vessel will be a wonderful surprise. Yes, thank you" Jack gushed happily.

Jack found Ianto sitting on the floor with his dog that had been removed from her contraption and was petting her as she lay on her side wagging her tail happily. The fire Jack had set had been lit, probably by his father and the entire place seemed calm.

Jack settled and went over lists in his head, he was not as good at it as Ianto but he had learnt enough knowing soon his beloved would be happy again.

He was going to make sure of it.


	8. transport

Ianto looked at Jack with surprise, "He said what?"

"In light of what has happened he wants us to take his long hauler."

"But … it's unheard of!" Ianto spluttered, "It is HIS"

"And he would argue that what is his is yours, you are HIS Hand remember?" Jack had replied calmly, the flapping arms nothing to worry about as he was now used to his husband overreacting to a change in formality.

He knew Ianto would not argue with his king, not when he also knew that Ianto was about to be immensely excited about the idea once he realised they would be flying it themselves.

Jack decided to tell him later after all the madness what had happened when they left with Jewel, still unable to believe his father's hushed explanation himself.

.

.

.

.

They were ready to go, Ianto delighted to find Franklin joining them. The children were happy as well, Logan parading about telling everyone that this was HIS GrandTad! Of course sometimes Lola was there so he had to say he shared with her but really, this was his favourite person that was not a parental.

The king had seen them off with a soft smile and gifts to be given at the bonding time, Ianto not noticing that there were some extra as Jack rushed to place them somewhere 'safe' before Ianto caught wind of his plan.

He was determined to make this work, Ianto deserved this.

They lifted off surrounded by John and his fleet making them the safest travellers in the known sector, Jack almost hoped someone would try something just to watch John posture. Ianto preferred to stay in quarters for the first day, his main concern was for the poor dog who had to learn to manoeuvre with her new wheels, something she was calmer about than him.

Logan was on the floor humming away as he played with some toys already scattered about and Lola kept checking her Taddy, her dog and her brother as she tried to look important while also watching the screen where the scouts were visible as they moved ahead of the main group.

"Taddy? Why are two ahead and not one? I thought one went point" she asked and Ianto looked up as Jack answered for him.

"Two scouts in case coms are knocked out by an EMP attack, then one can drop back for ship to ship coms while the other one remains up front where the danger is." Jack explained, "Also, mistakes happen. What if one gets a mechanical problem? Always in twos this far out love."

"Ah, that make sense. Companions" she said as she crouched to look at what her brother was doing and Ianto smiled softly as he watched.

"Partners. Two is better than one, like you and your brother. You look out for one another, you care for one another and one would never let the other fail" Ianto explained gently, "When adults you will face trials, both of you. Together you will recover from the slights of the universe. I can see that, you are both strong individuals and together you are unstoppable."

She nodded as she considered, smiling as she clipped a trailer onto a little toy hover for Logan, "Yeah. Like he will thump someone who upsets me and I will stab someone who hurts him right?"

"Hopefully not too often" Jack muttered softly as Ianto snorted with amusement at her reasoning.

Ianto rose and went through to the sleeping quarters where he removed his tunic with the intention of laying down before supper. He opened the closet and looked at all the clothing bags hanging neatly and reached out to pluck a tag on one that read 'Wedding clothes' in Jack's scrawl and he smiled softly at the care Jack took with their life. Ianto hadn't even considered what he would wear, thinking it would probably be his uniform but Jack obviously had thought about it for him. Lovely man.

So nurturing.

Ianto removed his shoes and then unclipped Jewel from her machine to lift her onto the bed knowing it would break her heart to miss out on a snooze. He settled on the bed with his feet against her side as she panted with delight. He was asleep in no time.

Jack padded in quietly and removed his tunic and shoes, pulling the blanket from the box at the end of the bed. Then he covered Ianto, one corner covering the dog watching him with silent gratitude and then he lay next to his beautiful husband to watch him sleep.

They snoozed as the huge vessel swooped around an asteroid belt and moved silently towards the Blu-man-cho home planet and what Jack hoped would be a wonderful memory for them all, especially his children who needed to see his level of love for them all.

Specially for the Apple of his Eye.


	9. poor kitty

Logan cried out weakly, his pitiful sound calling his father over to coon softly as he caressed the child's brow where it nestled on his Dam's chest.

Space sickness.

The third day in and they had woken to a fussy child that was going downhill hast, Rhys so upset they had asked him to leave until he could calm down. Logan lay in the big bed with his Taddy holding him in his embrace with the hopes that listening to his heartbeat might soothe and help re-centre the little boy's equilibrium.

"Poor little kitten" Jack sighed as his son whimpered again, that bottom lip making him feel helpless. Ianto was humming softly as he rocked his baby, Lola watching with quiet concern like a little mother hen, her hands clasped together so she didn't fuss too much. She could see that her Tad was upset as well and she didn't want to add to his annoyance by whinging but she actually felt….great. Energised, excited and she really wanted to know more.

"Daddy?"

"Yes love?"

"Can I go see the flying deck?"

"Flight deck, yeah sure pumpkin" Jack nodded, offering his hand and he let her walk him to the Bridge where John was berating a member of the crew.

"Johnty Bum!" Lola said airily, "This is not even your boat. Why are you being mean to Gerbit?"

John swung and grinned at her as he pointed to the screen, "Gerbit the Terblit almost flew this boat into mine"

"Well, they have matching alarm brakes" she said without blinking, "they would never have contacted. Taddy explained it all to me, I know they have proximity buffers."

John gaped at her then started to laugh, "Yes young miss, you are right. He didn't know that though."

"Then he should not have been sailing her" Lola shrugged, "Even I know to set those when flying in a formation and I am a baby"

"Oh my love" John sank to his knees as he addressed her like they were alone "You are so many things, but a baby is not one of them. You are a fierce Warrior Queen, did I not give you a new blade? Yes? Babies don't have sharp things."

Lola seemed to consider as Jack hid his amusement, then she finally huffed, "Fair enough, only because I love you"

John accepted a kiss to the cheek, then watched her clamber into the Captains chair, her little arms spread to rest her hands on the arms of the chair. One day she would sit there like the warrior she was, flying without blinking into danger as well as adventure.

"Systems Check please" she said in her little voice and several crew turned to Jack who nodded, showing his pride as he stood next to her.

"You heard her, I was about to order one. Always get a check when taking the chair, good girl" Jack grinned as John rose and bowed to her.

"If you will excuse me my sweetling, I must go see to my mate. Apparently her feet hurt" John said as he tapped his ear to show the coms to his own vessel.

"Give her our love, oh…Ianto wants dinner" Jack suddenly remembered, "see if she wants to come over for dinner tonight. Logan will enjoy seeing you even if he is still too sad to eat much more than some milky tea."

"Poor little kitten" John agreed.

"Current loaf, he likes that" Lola piped up, "can we get some Dadda?"

"We can go ask" Jack agreed and they headed to the Mess to see, Jack touched by his daughter's lovely motherly ways.

Rhiannon looked up from her needlepoint as they entered the mess and held it up, showing the little dress that was getting covered in roses. Lola was smitten knowing it was what she would wear at the bonding ceremony and she crowed happily, her hands clasped.

"I will look so pretty" she gushed.

"You always look pretty" Jack replied, "My prefect little flower, you are so perfect I fear no other can ever compare."

"Nice one" she told him with a pat to his arm, "Daddy?"

"Yes angel of mine?" Jack knelt to address her directly.

"I'm black."

"Yes."

"When I grown up will it fade?"

"No, I hope you never do." Jack said, hiding his sorrow at such a question but then she smiled.

"Good, I like my skin" she said as she turned away and Jack laughed softly as he told her that he liked her skin too, and everything it held.

"It holds my Taddy in me" she said without turning from the grapes, "I am his princess warrior."

"And mine?"

She spun to face him and said possibly the sweetest words he would ever hear.

"I am your baby girl forever."


	10. colour and bluster

Malcolm's family were just as noisy and excitable as him … Lola was a hit.

Logan clung to his Daddy with big eyes as his Taddy stepped into their midst for a formal greeting that included sniffing, touching and one even licked his cheek as he tried not to grimace.

"Mama!" Malcolm looked scandalised, "For the love of the stars!"

"What" she said airily, her long dreads flicking back, "He smells so good."

"Seriously Mal, you can't fault her there" Jack agreed, "Ianto does smell amazing. I sometimes wanna eat him too."

Some laughter as everyone relaxed and then Rhiannon found herself being welcomed as Rhys happily introduced himself to those on the outer ring. Soft cooing and compliments about her lovely figure with hands cupping her breasts as more than one woman showed interest and positive comments, apparently they likes boobs. She glanced at her brother who tried not to laugh.

Rose was last.

They took a long time examining her delicately, her smile not fading even when one plucked at the hem of her skirt to examine the hand stitching. She did look to Mal for support and his wide grin told everyone she was liked.

Then they saw Lola and it became apparent that they had never seen dark skin before, their rapture shown with loud coos and squeals as they fought to get close. She shrank back with confusion as Jack lifted her up to his other hip, both children clutching his tunic with wide eyes while Ianto stepped between the two families.

"Let's all calm a bit, our daughter is a little alarmed and is also armed" he warned, the blus stepping back to allow Jack to settle on a sofa with the children.

"Lolly, come here love" Ianto said softly, and she slid over so he could lift her to her feet on the sofa, his arms protectively around her, "This is our daughter Lola. Her mother was my first mate, Lisa died in battle. A warrior death."

Noises of interest and some of sorrow as Ianto continued, "Lisa was black, her skin a dark brown that was similar to coffee without milk. I am milk, as a result our child is this pretty colour. Logan there on his father's lap was mine and Jack's. I birthed him. Logan is of two pale men, his skin is our milky colour even as his Dad is darker than I, as you see his colour is a mix of us."

"She is the same all over?" one asked.

"Lola, show your palms love" Ianto whispered and she turned her hands over to show the pink palms, then she grew bold.

"My feet are pink on the bottom too, look" she kicked off a shoe and held her foot up, people now staring with excitement.

"My name is Lola but people call me Lolly 'cause I'm a sweetie" she said and they all laughed and one knelt in front of her, "Your blue skin is really pretty. Aunty Rose is lucky to get a blu-man-chu. Their babies will be so cute!"

"Yes little one, do you want a blu-man-chu too?" the kneeling one asked with amusement.

"Maybe. I might want a black man or a Kitty Man." She shrugged.

"Kitty man?"

"Catkind" Jack snorted, "She is discovering those other races with fur and likes to pet them. As with all things her heart still has growing to do and in time it will chose for her whether she likes it or not."

"Well put" another nodded, "Pretty hair. So fuzzy."

"You can touch if ya like" she stepped into them without fear now and allowed some petting as they all noted how thick and coarse her hair was compared to Ianto's fine wafts.

She was a hit.

Of course.


	11. cake and eatting it too

Logan was in heaven. Food. Lots and lots of glorious food all in grabbing reach as the lovely blue lady who had covertly snatched him from his Dada let him have whatever he wanted.

He might explode.

He wondered if someone can explode then he had another bite to chew as he pondered these big and important issues. Oooooo cake.

Jack placed the plate down and smiled as his little sweetling grabbed a handful and shoved it in his mouth, the tisking sound from the end of the table alerting them both to the fact Taddy was watching the wanton display of heathenism. Logan grinned and waved, cake flying everywhere as Jewel barked and rushed to clean the floor.

Yes.

They all watched with wide eyes, food dribbling off forks and total silence as she rolled into the room with her cybernetic frame, happily panting as she zeroed in on her baby boy. She zoomed over and he cooed as he reached down for her to lick his hand.

"She has wheels"

"Mama, I told you about Jewel. She is Ianto's dog and was injured. Her legs don't work properly and this is to help her still work with Ianto. She was a military service dog." Malcolm said calmly. "Ianto was Flight First Lieutenant."

"Jewel is Taddy's eyes when he needs help seeing properly. Taddy was injured in a big battle where my Mama died" Lola explained to the table, "Taddy went blind and Jewel saw for him. He has had an operation so he can see again but sometimes he still can't see right."

They hummed as Logan slid from the lap of the nice lady and leaned in the seat of the frame, adding, "And she is our fwend."

"Such lovely kits" Malcolm's mother said happily, "Lovely."

Logan grinned at her as Lola reached for a bread roll, "This bread is pink. Tadda? Do you see? Pink. So awesome."

"Yes my love, maybe we need to ask chef for pink ones sometimes" Ianto agreed sagely.

"Cool"

"So, you served."

"He was my Captain, my leader. My FL" Rhys said proudly, "He saved us from what we all thought was total doom. His wife dead, his sight gone but he led. I will follow him until my last breath."

"Well said" Jack nodded, "Here, here."

"Of course, now he is the King's Hand." Lola said as she licked her bun and the place now went deathly quiet as they all finally realised why the Away Vessel had the royal colours.

Logan looked up from what he was doing and reached for the glass of milk, reaching… reaching … Ianto looked over in time to see it tip slightly and he took a sharp intake of breath as little fingers caught it and brought it down to sip from. Ianto stared at his son for a while and then looked over at Jack who has been watching as well, his own expression not one of shock… more …. Resignation.

The Jack saw Ianto staring at him and knew the gig was up, Ianto had seen as well and he grimaced as he rose, excusing himself as his husband did the same and they left the room to find somewhere quiet.

"Well?" Ianto said softly, "not just empathic?"

"Yeah, and a bit ..ah … telekinetic" Jack agreed "But you knew that too."

"So … why did you not say?" Ianto asked as he placed a hand on Jack's arm to show he was not angry.

"When we left, with Jewel … Logan was enraged. Dad said he kept looking out at the solders who were picking up their fallen man and then … gunfire started. Dad ran to the window and saw men turning on one another as their CO tried to shut them down with pulse rounds to incapacitate. It was like they had gone nuts."

"They had gone Logan" Ianto sighed "Cariad, remember the old telling? The Wolfling side is Telekinetic and telepathic, the Kitty side is telepathic and empathic. He has both our bloodlines in him, mixed and powerful. He is too young to understand to full extent of his power and when he wanted them all to suffer he… projected it."

"I do remember reading the old stories warning of the mixing of the bloods but I never … I mean … he's our baby!" Jack whined.

"And always shall be" Ianto assured him, "He just needs to hone it, understand. I can help with my abilities, you need to hone yours so you can help him too."

"Mine?"

"Cariad, you never wondered why those around you seem to move to the beat of your drum? You project your pace, you pull on their lifelines and they follow. Empathic pull." Ianto explained, "Blind, you think I only had Jewel? I 'saw' with my inner eye remember? Cariad, I recognise my gift, you have spent a lifetime ignoring yours. You don't think Lola has some ability from me as well? Go look at her and tell me she is not empathic."

Jack knew the Hudsucker line was telekinetic as well as telepathic and he knew his son carried that wolfy power, but he had never recognised it in himself.

Of course his Logan kitty beloved saw it, recognised a fellow empathic as well.

Then came the telepathy….

Jack realised he had more reading to do.


	12. Ianto is a shiny too

Jack sat and rubbed his face, then looked up as Ianto entered.

"Yan? Have you ever … you know. Used your power?" Jack asked, "I mean, the empathic bit I know but … out in the real world?"

Ianto settled to consider and then frowned, "The battle. I think I did then. Lisa dead, my injuries. I know it was a miracle I could still captain the vessel and Rhys still crows his loyalty. I wonder. I mean, I might be wrong bit I thought I was dying and threw all I had into revenge. I do wonder if the power was cast, the way they all did my bidding. Rhys still so loyal like it's indoctrinated in him almost."

"You think you placed the suggestion there and it lingers?" Jack hadn't considered this, "You might be able to control someone with our mind?"

"I wouldn't care to try but … yes. I sometimes feel that I did Cariad" Ianto shrugged not concerned with the conversation as he knew Jack would never consider him dangerous our bad in any way and he was proven right as Jack smiled and reached out to pat his knee.

"Good. I know you would give everything you have for our babies, I do not doubt that" Jack said softly, "Any advantage is a positive."

Ianto smiled then lit up as Jewel padded in with Logan holding her harness and toddling along happily talking to her. Then he looked up from his feet and his face lit up, his arms out as he took some steps to his Daddy who scooped him up and airplaned him for a while, the squeals bringing Malcolm's mother to look and smile.

"Ignore them, just working that cake off" Ianto quipped as he settled in his chair.

"You birthed him?" she asked as she entered to sit next to him.

"Yes. I am Logan, Jack is Hudsucker. The ancient bloods clamped tighter and enhanced me. This is something we are warned of but it never occurred to us that we both held strong traces of Bladesinger as well. That spark was enough to create a spark" Ianto grinned, "More like a small explosion this one though."

"He is lovely yes" she nodded, "The little lolly, she is wonderful. So strong, powerful with her brain."

"Yes, advanced. I see her captaining her own vessel one day. She can already demand like an officer for sure" Ianto laughed with her as they watched Jack dance now with his beloved child in his arms, Logan choking with laugher.

"He is always happy" she pointed.

"He is still a baby, only needs love"

"No. I mean your mate. He is so happy. Content. Hard to achieve" she patted his leg and rose to leave, "You are bonded and a good match."

"Made for one another" Ianto agreed, pleased that she saw their connection.

"Ceremony will be wonderful" she continued, "We have begun the building of the stage and it is almost complete. You want to see?"

"Oh yes please" Ianto enthused and she led him to a huge room where the middle was full of activity, the stage raised and brightly lit. Ianto looked at the pretty blue lengths of fabric being strung, knowing it would be wondrous in the candlelight, he couldn't wait bear witness for his sister and sister-in-law as their families were once more renewed and combined.

Ianto wandered back in search of his husband finding him in the next room going over decorations, "Hey babe. Look. This glass is pretty."

Jack held up a piece of glass that was all shades of blue, all entwined and swirled about as Ianto crooned and plucked it up to hold it high, "Wow. Lovely."

"Malcolm leaned over and patted the arm of another, "This is my brother Shay. He is the glass maker"

"You are not a glass maker" Ianto said as he held up the glass and Shay looked up with surprise, "You sir, are a Glass Artist."

Malcolm watched his brother preen, his dreads moving to stand taller as he accepted the prasie of one not their own, Malcolm smiled as he watched Ianto get seen.

Malcolm watched Ianto become one of them.

Their shades lightening slightly as they moved around him and soon they were all laughing as he told them of a time he had crashed a spaceship during his training.

"There he goes, infiltrating, one heart at a time" Jack whispered and Malcolm snorted, his own dreads moving to show delight as Ianto's laugher echoed through the room, joined by hooting of Blu-man-chu.

Jack decided to go find the kids, knowing if he found Rhiannon he would find them.

Come to think of it.

Where was Franklin?


	13. squishes

Franklin was in the crèche, well … I should say Franklin was in heaven. He was surrounded by younglings, his beloved grandchildren as well as about ten more blu-man-chu all clambering over him as they squealed and played, his laughter showing that he was in no danger of harm. A tiny one that might fit in the palm of his hand was on his shoulder like a tiny monkey as it examined his hair with interest, no doubt confused at the lack of dreads.

The room was full of large beanbag cushions and toys, a soft play area that was clearly well thought out as little ones hid, popped up and even swung from ropes hanging from the ceiling as they built up muscles for adult life. Jack looked around with interest, noting his son swinging on a rope as well. He wondered if Ianto had seen this, it was a good idea. Clearly Logan liked it.

"Hey Dad, you found the right place to hide" Jack smiled as he settled and was instantly swarmed, laughing as he saw how gentle and inquisitive they are. "Hey, that tickles."

"Ianto still helping with the plans?" Franklin asked as he plucked David up and squeezed as the boy squealed and wriggled hen escaped with a laugh.

"He had no idea" Jack gushed, "I really thought he would have twigged by on but he is so focused on pleasing the girls ... so sweet that he is calling Rose his sister as well."

"Yes, you know I always thought you would being home another version of John Hart and your mother and I would have to disown you, maybe pretend you had died a horrible death by Tribble or…eek." Franklin squealed as his son launched himself into the bean bags and tickled his father as he writhed and laughed.

Jack then stopped, settling in his father's arms like he was still the small boy that once sought comfort, Franklin unbelievable touched by the show of affection as he stroked Jack's hair away from his face and whispered how dear he was to him.

"I'm sorry about Mama" Jack sighed.

"I don't think he ever recovered from Gray, not really. Look at what you have to offer, all gone to her" Franklin agreed, "She is gone from me. As if dead, I suppose the woman I once knew and loved is gone. Dead. What remains is just a ghost."

"I'm sorry Dadda" Jack said again as Franklin hugged him and a little hand touched his arm, making Franklin look up to see Lola meaning in close.

"You make up for it" she whispered, "Your love endures. Logie and I need for no other love, yours is brilliant."

"Thank you Lolly love" Franklin smiled, "My lovely little girl."

"No. I am your queen" she corrected grandly, "One day I will protect you and count crow in the name of Harkness-Jones. I will be awesome, fearsome and powerful."

"You know, I see so much of your Tad in you" Franklin smiled, "Wonderful creature."

"Yep" she popped the P and they all laughed as she flounced over to cuddle a little baby.

Franklin again thought of his wife and felt the pain of it. She would never knew this joy, or pride he felt as he watched the little girl walk confidently though the room, already powerful and graceful. He knew he had to move on, had to let her go. They had not loved one another for some time, he now saw that she had all but died with Gray. That which remained didn't love him back, not really or she would have wanted to be with him more than she wanted to harm Ianto.

The memories of what she had done, taking the baby and hurting Lolly bum. Gods, he still felt the shame of it even as they loved him anyway.

No.

She was gone.

He needed to accept and move on.

There was still joy to behold, still love to be felt and by the gods, he deserved it too.

Franklin hugged a little body and kissed a little face not caring about the colour of the skin. They were all precious and so damned cute.

If Ianto had taught him anything it is to always look forward, not back least you stumble.

Franklin was done stumbling along through life.

He was ready to run.


	14. surprise

They were getting ready when Ianto unzipped the clothing bag and saw their suits for the first time … literally even though they had owned them for some time.

"Jack? Are these what we wore to our TV wedding?"

"Yes, these are from the show" Jack grinned "Thought it would be nice to give them an airing, the start of our journey. Apt to wear them for the start of Rose's?" Jack said and Ianto grinned.

"Wonderful, I have seen photos but knew it had been wrong to not see you in your finest. A shame I can't see you standing there waiting for me like that day, gods it was glorious I bet" Ianto smiled.

Jack could have burst but swallowed it down as he agreed softly, turning to help Logan into his little suit.

"Daddy, can you do my hair?" Lola asked as she flounced in and held out her little diamond encrusted hair pins.

Jack knelt and carefully rolled and pinned her hair, each gentle placement ensuring it would not pull or hurt. He seemed a natural at it and her hands on his shoulders as she looked into his face were patting gently in time to the tune he hummed.

Logan was ready, now stomping about in his little boots with a look of glee knowing his Taddy would not be able to stop him from stomping in public.

"Logan!"

He snorted and stopped to look at his Dam with the sweetest face he could, Jack laughing as he saw Ianto sigh and release the child to stomp again.

"You look wonderful" Jack said as he rose and Ianto looked him up and down with an approving nod.

"You look edible" Ianto sighed, "Look at you. So handsome, I was so lucky."

"Me too" Jack leaned in to kiss him and then he clapped his hands, "I will take the lad with me to see if any help is needed out there, you and Lola can make your way when the women say it's time right?"

"Yes dear" Ianto simpered, "Us women will be ready."

"I didn't mean to sound sexist, sorry" Jack laughed and took off knowing time was of the essence.

Soon a pretty Blu-man-chu appeared and motioned for Ianto to follow, Lola walking with her hand in Ianto's' and a look of glee as she knew what was happening even as he didn't.

Rose and Rhiannon were waiting, turning to watch him approach and as he met them Lola ran ahead and each woman slipped a hand into his arm, "Come on Ianto. Walk us out."

"Perfect" Ianto gushed, "Both my favourite women, giving them away even as I show they are mine."

They laughed and kissed a cheek each then entered the hall, Ianto looking up as they walked to see the three men waiting, Jack in the middle and he still thought he was acting as Best Man for the two others, not even when Jack reached for him did he twig. Only when Jack pulled him to his side and all three couples faced the priest did he finally realise they were there as more than witnesses and he felt something in him overflow, swallowing back tears as he looked at his love.

"Cariad" he croaked.

"Hush, not our turn to speak" Jack hissed back and Ianto giggled at his solemn glare.

The priest spoke the language of Blu-man-chu and Ianto watched carefully as Malcolm and Rose reacted and then it was their turn, Jack and Ianto echoing what they had heard as hey spoke each other's name then their own ...then they sipped form the chalice and lit a candle, then kissed. Rhiannon and Rhys now knew what to do as Ianto and Jack had shown them and they copied as well.

There was an uproar and Ianto looked around with surprise as he wondered what it was.

"We all kiss again" Malcolm hissed, "They demand kisses."

They turned and kissed for everyone, the kids running about with little stomping in the background Ianto could recognise, then they were being shoved towards the real problem in the cermeony Ianto was ready for even as Jack hadn't realised it was there.

An obstacle course.

"What?" Jack gaped.

"One does it as the other one watches and helps" Ianto explained, "If one falls the other must take over until it is done. Feet on the ground signal's the other one's start. Cariad, did you really miss this? It is to show partnership as well as commitment"

Rose clambered up as Malcolm walked beneath, monkey bars and upper strength tested as she worked her way along, then she reached the end and they all cheered, Malcolm taking over in the ropes. Ropes, now Jack understood the ropes in the children's play room as Malcolm clambered up like a monkey, swinging across the room to land with Rose waiting.

"So each time one touches the ground the other must take over" Jack said with horror, "Ianto… I hate heights."

"I know you do, I will do it" Ianto nodded and Jack turned to look at him with surprise and to ask which part but Ianto was walking to the starting block.

Then Ianto started to limber up as Rose did the last part which was to jump across high wobbly poles, falling with a scream into Malcolm's arms who went back to the beginning of that part to complete it.

"Shit" Jack said as he swung to look at the problem, "Rhys and Rhia. How the hell will they do this?"


	15. positive vibes

Ianto leapt up and began, clambering along at speed as the room became hushed, those following with wonder banging into one another as they dared not look away, Ianto swinging and leaping like it was some game, a slip that was quickly recovered from before falling, maintaining speed and height then landing with a flourish to spin and bow.

Silence.

Then the roars of glee as the entire course was completed by one mate, something that had never been done.

Jack yelled as well, punching the air with glee as he told them all that they were allowed to look but not touch, the laughter bubbling up as Ianto seized Jack and kissed him.

"Rhiannon" Jack hissed, "What about them?"

People stood with the same question in the air and the priest held up his hand, making a striking motion to one side and the place erupted again as the couples looked around with confusion, then Malcolm was crowing as he rushed to hug her, "A kitty! Really? You are exempt as you are in kit!"

Ianto gasped, "Pregnant? Rhia?"

She nodded and everyone cheered as Rhys went pale, his only warning that had Jack calling out a warning as he crumpled.

Out cold.

"I'll do it" a little voice tang out and everyone swung to see Lola up there, swinging already and mouths gaped as she completed the course, only slipping at the last hurdle and Logan laughed as he clambered up to crawl across the wobbly things while Lola shouted instructions.

David and Micha walked around the bottom with Lola watching and clapping with glee until the task was complete and then the kids cheered and ran in circles until David and Lila collided to lay panting in the ground in overload.

Ianto looked around the silent room as everyone stood stock still. He clapped his hands, "Cake!"

Roars as they were back on track and as they moved to the food area hands touched the children lovingly, blessing them even as they sought luck from such strong Kits. Ianto felt sucj immense pride as his children showed their superior berrding, from both parentals.

"Please, you it here" they were told, all settling together to eat and Ianto knew he would be unable to resist all the lovely things on display, humming as he samples a piece of everything on offer which he knew would please those waiting nervously to see if their dish was chosen. He had learnt that this was supposed to be a good omen for the one who had prepared the plate and was not going to have anyone leave this wedding without a blessing of some kind.

Then came dancing, clapping to form a base as the women started to sing in a hauntingly sweet voice and Ianto found himself swinging around a dance floor as Jack grinned from ear to ear with pride.

"Are you OK love?" Jack asked as they found a quiet moment.

"Yes, yes." Ianto assured him, "You did so well to conceal this from me, I give you Kudos."

"Ah…music to my ears" Jack stole a kiss, "So. Did you see Dad?"

Ianto looked over to find Franklin dancing with a pretty Blu-man-chu who was giggling as her hair moved into a Mohawk. The Blu-man-chu equivalent of a blush. Ianto blinked "No. Really?"

"Yeah, apparently she was there to help him unpack and hasn't let his side" Jack grinned, "Seems like I know where I got my sexiness from."

"Oh. Clearly it rubbed off from me" Ianto said jauntily then laughed as Jack seized him and swung him off his feet, the kiss searing. "Cariad, calm down or we will rut here on the dance floor in front of company."

"I do want to rut" Jack agreed, "Whatever was in that drink, it has filled me with such energy."

"I think that's the point of it" Ianto laughed as he hugged Jack and enjoyed the energy of the room around them as well, "Logan is dancing with John."

Jack followed Ianto's gaze and saw the Captain dancing with the little man I his arms, the little face of their child full of affection as his hands stroked John's face. So much love and joy.

"He will be a wonderful parental" Ianto gushed, "she is due soon and already he has settled into this change. Look at him."

"I think our beasts definitely made him see that not all childe are delicate and fearful" Jack smiled, "His woman will give him a little rogue our son will enjoy getting into trouble with one day, I would bet money on that."

"As would I" Ianto said as he turned back to Jack, "If I were a betting man, that is. I have not need to make such bets anymore, I used all my luck on you."

"Oh really?" Jack felt himself swell as Ianto looked deep into his eyes.

"Yes, I could not wish for anything more" Ianto assured him, "Husband, I love you so."

Jack couldn't answer, knew he didn't' have to as the music changed and they both picked up the pace to swing and skip along to the beat of their future.

All up beat.


	16. wet and bloody

I have an insane day ahead with a new job and still having to work out one of the others so it's a three job kinda day ... a good 12 hours worth. I am posting this early so I didn't run out of time in the morning ... I do not want you to miss

**,**

16

Ianto was hot and sticky, glad to slip into the shower as Jack stayed back with the children. He knew it would be at least a four book deal tonight, the excitement so real. He snorted and hoped his sister appreciated him and Jack giving up their hanky-panky for her wedding night.

Ianto was enjoying the hot water with his eyes closed when he heard the bathroom door open, then close softly as he sighed. The kids would not have gone down so they must be in the big bed then, no sleep at all if Logan got his way with the snarling blanket monster about. Ianto shut off the water and stepped out to ask why he was taking so long and found himself staring at the Stranger who was sitting on the closed lid of the toilet looking at him impassively.

"So. This is the brave King's Hand" the man sneered, "You don't look like that much to me!"

Ianto felt a flare of anger and let his hands drop, then man's eyes following the movement and then as he gaped at the large dick now on display Ianto swung. His fist connected with the man's head, throwing him back against the cistern and Ianto slapped at the light switch as snarled and he drove home a second punch to the man's forehead that clearly dazed him. Ianto felt the air move, the slice of a blade so close it sang and he followed it with his own arm, seizing the man's wrist and yanking him into his own forehead, the yelp loud as the man's nose gave.

Ianto could 'see' as clear as day while his would-be assailant was blind in the dark and Ianto took a moment to be thankful that Jewel was in the room, not here to trip them up as she would have panicked about now. Of course….Ianto didn't and he knew he was grinning as he reached for the man again, this time the punch was to the man's jaw and the snap of the bone was like a gunshot. Satisfyingly so. The knife fell from the man's hand and clattered across the floor, Ianto seizing it and plunging it into the man's chest with a roar of anger. Lola slammed into the bathroom, her own little knife held high as she screamed and launched herself onto the dying man, slashing at him as Ianto gasped for air and fell back, checking his body for signs of damage.

Other hands joined his to check as the lights flickered on, slick with blood as his beloved daughter knelt to check as well, both of them hyperventilating as the fear still thrummed and Jack stood over the body with open horror. He looked at his husband now rising and reassuring him with a nod that the knife hadn't found him.

"Shower again now, damn it" Ianto said sullenly, shock setting in as he moved to wash off the blood. Rhys entered with guards and they removed the body as Rhys moved to stand by the shower in typical guard pose. Jack knew he should be insulted but deep down was relieved that Rhys was there. He remembered Logan and moved back to their room to find the little one awake with the blankets pulled up to his nose as his cousins slept unaware that there had been any commotion, little eyes wide as he stared out at him.

"Tadda OK?"

"Yes, a bad man tried to hurt him but Taddy was too strong. Sissy helped" Jack added knowing Logan would relax more if he knew Lola was with their Tad.

"I wanna cuddle, please?" Logan asked in a sad voice and Jack pulled him from the bed, wrapping him in his robe for the end of the bed and rocked him gently as he sang, the sounds of soldiers crashing about not scary now. Not with John's roars of rage the loudest.

This is why the king could not come out here, the other quadrant too close for comfort, to volatile and definitely too confident now it was apparent they were going to make an attempt on his Hand.

Finally Ianto entered to the room, his hair wet and plastered to his head as Lola hung in his arms more to give him support than to receive it. Like a large soothing teddy bear. Ianto sat on the bed and looked over at Jewel who was watching everyone from her bed with her lips peeled back. How it must burn, not being with him in there. Once upon a time she would have been.

Ianto stared at her for a long time until his daughter's hands pulled him into the bed and they finally snuggled in with David and Micha stirring from their sleep with confusion. As they settled to their clutch John stormed past their door again, this time silently tracking the man's steps, retracing them with his agencu wristlet that seemed to pick up the scent of the man.

John would not let this one go.

Like a bloodhound.

Like a dog with a bone.

A loyal one.


	17. a step back

Ianto felt the bruises as much as Jack could see them when he dressed in the morning light, Rhiannon forcing her way in with that look of doom that foretold someone's neck getting broke. Such a good sister. A Logan to the core.

Ianto settled in a chair with Jewell at his side, the Blu-man-chu now enraged as they demanded their own security explain the intruder. Malcolm's mother was beside herself as she checked Ianto for the third time within the hour, patting his hand softly as she looked into his face for signs of hidden pain or distress. He found himself comforting her. Lola was upset but reacting in another way, her bristling making others look at her with interest and several small Blu-man-chu started following her like puppies, smitten with this warrior goddess that may be an exotic colour but exuded Blu-man-chu beliefs.

"Babe? Wanna try eating something?" Jack asked softly, knowing Ianto's stomach must be churning and Ianto nodded, rising to look at the buffet and he saw the tiny one Franklin had taken a shine to hiding under the table with big eyes.

"Hey there" Ianto smiled, reaching down to pull the baby out with a soft croon, looking around for his parentals.

"If you are looking for his mama there isn't one" a little one explained, "She died. He lives here in the house, sleeps anywhere and shares the food."

"But … who cares for him?"

"His Da has another woman now. He sleeps here, wherever" the kid shrugged and wandered off as Ianto looked at the little one no larger than a cat.

"Bugger"

"Buggy?"

Ianto snorted and carried the little one over to dump on Rose's lap. She gasped and gathered the little one up, "Oh aren't you adorable."

"An orphan. Homeless apparently, lives here of his own accord. Size of a cat, acts like one too." Ianto smiled, "I wouldn't be surprised of he uses a cat door too."

Rose was horrified and immediately called over her father who began to unravel the story of this little one who was more a shadow about the place than one of the children, spending his day in the crèche and nights wherever he found a warm spot. When asked who cared for him each gave a different name and it became increasingly clear that no one did. He had fallen through the cracks.

Currently he saw and felt the loving in the pretty lady who was cuddling him and she looked at Malcolm as he ran his fingers though his dreads, looming at the little one in her arms with something akin to resignation. "I know you, I know that look. We might not be allowed."

"Who do we ask?" Franklin joined the conversation, also determined and they rose to ask the elders about the future of this little waif. It was less than half an hour of polite talk before one waved a hand and told them to take him, he seemed happy there by her heart.

"Wow, just like that?" Rose asked as they walked back to their room and Franklin started to gush as he considered all the things a little one might need, heading off to ask Malcolm's mother for some assistance there. Really. That easy.

Ianto had watched from a respectful distance then slid over to Malcolm who was quietly pottering with a bag of lenses. "Are you OK with this? Your kind prefer their own, eight? Not big on adopting the blood of another? Traditionally you lot killed the kits of a woman you chose from the pool right?"

Malcolm nodded, "It is considered weak to accept a child into your lap that is not a continuation of your blood. It is … frowned on. They are either taken by family of the woman or abandoned. It is rare to kill now…to cleanse. But still, to take one that is not connected to either of you is … not done. The Da rejected it too, sickly then."

Ianto reached out and placed his hand over Malcolm's to stop the movement of it, "Look at me. I am genetically engineered. I was not birthed by a Dam, but grown in a lab …handed over like a puppy to my parentals. Not of anyone's blood but the lab's concoction. Look at Lola. How Jack loves her, would you argue she is not his? Blood is important, I do not dispute that but love is stronger. It transcends anything else, as I said…look at me. I know you love me as a brother, as I love you. Not blood yet loved fiercely true?"

Malcolm considered and then smiled softly as he nodded.

"Besides" Ianto leaned back and released his hand as he glanced at Rose again, "Sometimes a newling needs company and the Gods give another. She will be seeded before the end of the year, you wait. This will help ensure one of your blood as well and you will see that you will love them the same. I do not doubt Jack's infatuation with our son but our daughter holds him with a mere pout. You see that? And they did not know one another in her first years. You are ahead of the game here, him so little. Look how happy she is, born to be a Mama. You are giving her this gift, even if you do not understand the wealth in it yet. You will. If you doubt yourself and your ability to love one that does not have your smell, then consider this. If Logan were to cry out with fear or pain … would you rush to get to him?"

"Of course" Malcolm said instantly, "I would die for the kit."

"And he is not yours. This one shall be. Imagine the level of love you will allow yourself if you give it a chance." Ianto smiled as he watched Malcolm think it over and as the dreads started to rise Ianto knew he had made the point.

Malcolm rose to go over and pluck the little one up, the room falling silent as they waited to see if he would accept the child or tear it apart as some males might. Malcolm looked into the startled eyes and saw the fear, the raw sorrow and the loneliness. He cradled the child to him and as little fingers wrapped around a dreadlock Malcolm felt a spark of glee.

He kissed the little head and nodded.

"Welcome, my son."


	18. declaraton of intent?

Ianto didn't know where Jack had found it, somewhere in the depths of the things he carried about and gathered up but somehow, somewhere he had found a little front pack and the tiny blu was snugly settled against Rose's chest as she walked around helping like it was no big thing.

But it was.

Ianto watched the other women who were suspicious, curious and even angry at this turn of events and knew he needed to clear the air or there might be some unkind words spoken. His worst fear is that one of the other men might attack the little one out of loyalty to Malcolm. This might not only mean the death of the little one but Rose who would defend it to her last breath, already invested.

He saw his chance at the lunchtime feeding and rose from his chair to address the room, "I know some of you know me but many of you are meeting me for the first time. I have been formally introduced as Rhiannon's' brother but not… commonly so. My name is Ianto. My parentals paid a lab to build me and create a super solider that had the bloodline of their kind in me. I did not hear my mother's heartbeat until almost six months old."

The silence was deafening and he knew he had their attention.

"I remember her smell. That first time. I was so small but even then I was a honed machine. I remember the watery tub I was kept in, the first time I saw her and her smile through the glass. I have a memory that collects and stores everything I touch, engage or hear…see…everything. I remember the last kiss. The smell of her corpse. I feared the future as I knew I would never see her again. But I do. In my Lolly. Although my mother was blonde and fair, much like the pretty rosebud here beside us, Lola has my mother's laugh. Jack adores it. My family is not normal, I am not normal. I am a genetically engineered killing machine capable of bad things, terrible bad things and I have fought, won, killed, mourned and decimated for the people of this quadrant, even if I never met you. Such if my quest. My purpose. I am a man of war. A good man, but a man of war. The attack against me was a surprise but as you all know … I was not surprised for long. I am FL Ianto Harkness-Jones. I would at once kill every person in this room if they endanger my king or my family. As my mate's sister had bonded to one of you, I now see you all as family. Now. I will kill to protect you. I will tear a planet apart, collapse a sun, burn the stars from the sky to protect you. And yet … we do not know one another do we. Even so. You are mine. I am yours. Blood is not an issue here, only love. I raise my glass in a new world where we do not judge by skin colour, wealth or battle scars but by the strength of heart. May you all be banshee warriors and die a good death in the name of the family that is us!"

The roar of the room was loud as the Blu-man-chu rose from their seats and banged the table with their empty glasses, quick refills as Malcolm stood, his pride evident as his dreads stood straight up.

"I am Malcolm. I need no other title, name or explanation. I have all the title I need in the eyes of my people, all of us here in this room, especially my beloved's. I am proud that my people have hearts large enough to be seen by a man of great standing, the man who stands to the King's right and is his hand. I know what he is. The Hand is the one that sweeps clean the War Board. Ianto not only won great battles he will battle again in a heartbeat for his people. Us. We are his people too. I am proud to call him brother. His mate, Jackson Harkness-Jones is also a great man. Captained a fleet too, he and his friend Johnty … Captain Hart ensure our safety. We were never a peaceful people, ever were we warriors until we found no more foes to vanquish. Now, when we find ourselves struggling to exist in a peaceful world we can look to our babies, our future and ensure the bigotry and hatred that cost us so much is never allowed to breathe again. I raise my glass. To family, all of us and our future as people of strength."

Ianto nodded and settled as he watched the place come alive, Lolly and Logan wandering about as hands reached out to stroke little heads and croon.

Seems they were sharing more than just family name here, these proud people were starting to see that letting another kind in was not an admission of weakness, much as accepting a child not of blood was not either.

There was hope for them.

He felt it.


	19. prizes in the wind

Ianto was walking and felt someone behind him so he slowed and let them catch up, his hand in his pocket holding the blade in case it was foe, but as they came alongside he relaxed seeing a friend.

"You made quite a speech back there" Malcolm's cousin Edder said softly, "I have heard of engineered soldiers but never met one. My mate was in the service, I met her after. The only female Blu who was in service."

Ianto turned and smiled softly as he looked at him, "I had never met a Blu-man-chu until my first away mission. How is your mate … Dip? She not here?"

The man blinked, then snorted, "Of course. She served on the Torchwood. You know her?"

"Yes" Ianto nodded, not one to stand on parade, he did not tell him he captained briefly during their fall that Rhys still insisted was a controlled descent with pride.

"She did not attend as she is heavily in kit" they started to walk as Edder motioned towards a small cottage, "We thought we would not be blessed. Not with her scarring from the fire in the engine room. Now, in the gentle full bloom of life we are given the chance. She is wary, many women her age lose their first kit and as it is to most likely be our only one … we are treating it as a major concern. Our family say we are being too precious but they all have kits."

"Of course" Ianto agreed "Lolly was my pride and joy, thought to be my only. Logan was such a shock, all be it a welcome on for such a war horse long since pastured."

"Nonsense" the man laughed at they reached the door and he opened it to motion Ianto in "Look at you. Prime."

"Enhanced" Ianto reminded as he ducked his head and entered then turned to continue the conversation "I will not age for a long time. Like my mate with his Boeshanninan DNA, I have many years yet … unless I fall in battle."

Edder reached out and rapped his knuckles sharply on the wooden table by the door, "Luck"

Ianto laughed as he reached out and did the same, "Yes my friend. Luck."

"Ed?"

Edder turned, "Dip my love, I bring Cousin Malcolm's new brother-in-law to visit. He has borne a son. Can you believe it? A male dam."

"Wondrous" she said as she looked up into those steely grey eyes and paled. "Sir?"

"Hello Dippsy one" he recognised her immediately, crouching to grasp her hands, "Dear girl. Look at you, the scaring is so slight, only one who knew this arm was almost severed would even know to look. Brilliant surgeons."

"Sir" she repeated, unable to speak as she looked on the man she had once served, her eyes blinking back tears as he looked at her once more, eyes full of intelligence and life. "Bless me!"

Ianto placed his hands on the small stomach and bowed his head, "I pray to the Gods this always be true. I captain my vessel wisely, I seek the brightest star. I bow to my master the War Machine but I kneel for no-one. I raise my head to my enemy each morning, I lower my head to my lover in the dusk. In the dark I fear no evil as I am the creature that stalks the land. I am the monster and the monster is me. I am invincible."

"Thank you my FL" she whispered.

"Technically little Ensign, I am King's Hand Harkness-Jones is you want to be pedantic" he said regally then laughed as he leaned in to kiss her stomach, "and you little one … you shall rule your world. A world of freedom and choice."

"Hurrah!" Dip smiled as she stroked Ianto's' cheek, "Also … brilliant surgeons."

"Lovely. One of the reasons I was so surprised to see Malcolm for the first time was you. I wondered why I found him a comfort, then after my surgery I saw him and blurted that I didn't' know he was one. Like … how could I not? He hums like you. You all hum so gently when thinking, many times it soothed me on the Torchwood."

"It am blessed, my kit is blessed that the man who saved me is here to witness." She gushed. Those in the room moved with interest to listen.

"Rhys is too, he is with my sister now" Ianto said as he realised she knew him too, "remember Rhys? The big Welsh Teddy Bear?"

"No!" she gasped, "Didn't they call him Shit-box or something?"

Gentle laughter and Ianto gasped as he felt the little life move under his hands that were still encasing it and she slapped her hands over his, "the first one. The first time it had moved for someone else. Always for Ed, and me but goes so still when others try to connect."

"Ah, strong and wilful" Ianto smiled. "Good. Will be a warrior princess with a banshee wail and her sharp teeth glistening with the blood of her enemy."

"She?" Edder asked with a canted head.

"He has the sight Eddy" she gushed "You see her? She makes it?"

"I see her with my children at play. Oh yes… I see it" Ianto sighed softly, "Wondrous. Oh dear. A little bully, more than Lolly who encourages it I fear. They will be fierce friends."

"Blessings" she whispered happily a she lay back and Ianto leaned back as well, considering all the image gave him as four little children ran about laughing, the smallest little boy younger than this one.

But not by much.

Ianto knew a warning when it was given and he rose to bow and leave, hunting for his mate.

And Owen.


	20. A Twofer?

"Could it be Rhiannon's?" Owen asked calmly as Jack tried to understand why Ianto was alarmed by the vision.

"It's a girl" Ianto waved a hand dismissively, "I see clearly that she is giving Rhys a girl, even as Rose is now growing a boy."

"what?" Jack spluttered.

Ianto glanced at him, "Rose. She will have the boy, Rhiannon the girl. No, this was not their child. I saw. I saw the little blu-man-chu … it was a girl. Rose will have a boy. The other small child was another boy, one still a Kitten."

Jack got it, rising to stare at him, "Are you sure?"

"No. Why I need Owen to check" Ianto sighed.

Owen nodded and went to get his bag a Jack pondered, "Logan…"

"Was unique. This one… I do not think he had the old ways to him. I think he is going to be more Harkness than Jones, just as Logan is pure me he looked just like you with a little flop of dark hair and your chin." Ianto assured him, "It stands to reason the pregnancy might not be as intense either. Not the same power needed to grow."

"But still… another one." Jack sat, "I am torn. So excited and hopeful yet terrified. I almost lost you."

"The Gods decide" Ianto shrugged.

Owen retuned and they watched him fumble about them snort, "Right. Congrats. About…three maybe four weeks gone."

"You've been drinking" Jack instantly changed to idiot-mode, "and…the assault course. My gods!"

"I know. And I wore tight pants today too" Ianto nodded sagely as Owen snorted with mirth.

"Sorry, that was…"

"It's OK Cariad. It's OK. I'm in shock too" Ianto laughed, forgiving his mate, "Like … shit."

Jack squeaked and clapped his hands over Ianto's still flat stomach, "Babe! Little ears!"

"that are not eve formed yet ya divvy" Owen laughed with glee as Jack started to flap.

"Those boots, they have slippy soles, I need… did I pack your slippers?" he rushed off as Ianto gaped.

"Slippers" Owen choked out between booming laughter, "Oh gods, he is gonna smother you this time."

"Or I shall have to smother him you mean" Ianto sighed as he saw months of teeth grinding ahead, Franklin racing in with Jazz hands also letting him know Jack had no couth at all and was screaming it from the rooftops.

"well. Congrats. Tosh will be over the moon" Owen smiled as he rose and Ianto caught his hand.

"Hey, no sorrow here. Sparking happens at times of boning, it is a known thing. Do not despair your own failures there" Ianto whispered, "For she is supple and… welcoming at the moment. I see one in your lines, I do."

Owen hugged him as he knew it was a strange thing for Ianto to see things others didn't but he did not question the old magic, it was something the Gods gave those in favour and once was feared and revered in their leaders.

Owen went to find Tosh who was upset, sighing as she asked to see the scan and as Owen fumbled with it he suddenly realized what he was being told and lifted it over Tosh to hand her She looked at the screen, "Oh look Owie. So new, merely a spark yet."

Owen let out the breath he had been holding and peeked, seeing a newling in the screen barely a week in becoming.

"Tosh love, that's not Ianto's scan. It's yours" Owen whispered with disbelief as she gaped.

"No"

"Gods, he is going to love having someone else to commiserate with." Owen said then his face changed, "Shit. You were drinking wine. And the dancing…gods. You might have shaken it out."

Tosh leaned back to look him up and down, "And you say those things…a doctor and yet you think if I jump up and down it will fall out?"

Owen gold fished as he saw his silly comment for its stupidity. Then he finally saw Jack, "all this time I thought Jack was mad. Now I understand, Gods! Those heels have to go. Heels! Pregnant with heels, you mad woman!"

Tosh sighed and wondered if Ianto had space for her next to him.


	21. sunny with a chance of bloodshed

It had been a wonderful time but soon they were going to be heading home, their last real party as everyone laughed and settled on the spacious lawn outside the communal house. Ianto liked that, communal. The time he had spent here had shown him many things, not least of all the need for family in all their forms and he was already considering the need for a communal centre at home, somewhere the village could go and feel safe.

Lola was off in the distance with other children, all playing some weird game where they froze and were statues, then all screaming as they took off once more, racing hell for leather across the soft mossy ground. Ianto lay back on the ground, the smell of the dirt comforting in a weird way.

Jack and Owen were gushing over Tosh who was enjoying the attention as others congratulated hr as well, the community taking credit as it had happened in their warmth, declaring the child blessed. Ianto rolled his head to ask Jack something when he noticed the silence in the air, rolling his head the other way to look at his child. He knew Logan was asleep with Franklin inside, both of them worn our trying to keep up with Lola and his only concern was for her, standing frozen to the spot with her arms at her sides, looking at the far tree line.

Ianto rolled to his hands and knees, looking at the far trees with interest, his advanced eyes honing in on movement and he knew…he knew as he rose to run, pounding for his daughter as he screamed at her to run, the other children all turning to obey as she still stood watching with her eyes wide.

"Babe?" Jack was running after him, as always he was ready to follow and as Ianto got to their daughter the first shot blasted past them, John running with his mouth open in a scream of battle, others joining in.

Ianto grabbed John's sidearm as he ran past and began running again, Jack scooping up their daughter and turning to run back to those coming towards them with weapons. He turned once they we safely behind the cordon and watched the swarm coming towards them. They were like dogs, like hounds from hell with weird spikes on them. Porcupine dogs…like … rat features…black and silver and glistening like they were wet ... not making a single sound as they galloped.

Jack then remembered the kit, his face draining of colour as his beloved screamed a war cry and dropped his spent weapon leaning to remove the blade from his boot before he ran towards them with nothing more than a blade.

The creature slammed into Ianto who calmly threw it back over his shoulder, the blade sliding back out of its chest with an arc of blood splattering his face, then he was swinging back to face the next one. The soldier behind him was slamming the butt of his rifle down onto the skull of the dying animal.

"Shit, take her!" Jack said to the nearest Blu-Man-chu before he ran with a pulse rifle towards the battle, focused on his love who was now dancing with one of those things and he roared as he fired, hitting the thing square, sending it back into two others circling Ianto.

"RETREAT!" Jack yelled at him and Ianto turned to glance at him with surprise then nod, turning and running without a backward glance as John moved to cover his flank.

Eventually the things retreated as well, the world falling silent save for a few groans and snarls amongst the wounded. John walked along firing into the skulls of the downed creatures and glanced back at Jack "To be sure."

Jack nodded counting three injured soldiers still on their feet and willing to defend.

"I have to check on Ianto, he is in Kit" Jack finally said and John swung with horror to gape at Jack, then look back at the warzone.

"Fuck"

"Yeah, he saw Lolly and forgot everything else. Is probably beside himself now" Jack strode towards the houses and found Ianto sitting on the sofa with his children in his arms, his face ale and eyes wide.

"Cariad?"

"Three of us with spilt blood, no one seriously hurt. Eight of them down and I know at least seven others wounded that managed to retreat with the others. More will die out there in the night" Jack assured him "John is bringing out the electric riot fencing, by tonight we will be in a security grid. It's OK."

"And when we leave?" Ianto whispered, "What will they have then?"

"They come, usually steal a child or woman collecting flowers … once maybe twice a season. They have never come in masse like that" an elder frowned as he patted Ianto's head affectionately, "Never a swarm in daylight and never in this area of the valley. We were always safe."

"The seasons have changed, it was bitter last winter, another winter nears and they fear it?" another surmised, "They are adapting. Gods, the Hand is right, who will protect us if they decide to come across the field into the village? They have never been so bold."

John crouched and placed a hand on Ianto's knee, "Like he said … you are the Hand. Maybe you need to speak to the King."

Ianto nodded rising to go to the away vessel that would take him up to the ship orbiting above. He would make a vid-call. This was the responsibility of the entire quadrant to protect their own.

Ianto had to make a call. So did his King.

He knew it would be the right one.


	22. reinforced!

It had been brief and to the point, Ianto's points followed and agreed to all the way and now Ianto went back down to tell them what had been agreed to by their high king. They all watched the away vessel touchdown, Jack behind the controls as he had insisted on going with Ianto who he would most likely not let out of his sight for some time to come. Lola was waiting with Logan by her side, his little hand in hers and as the landing gear touched down she started to walk towards the vessel so when the doors swung out she was there to greet her parentals.

"Well? Are we to defend?" she demanded, her head raised defiantly as little Logan stood with a little blade in his hand he had no doubt got form his big sister. Jack felt a mixture of amusement and horror at the sight.

"The fencing is in place, we have guards patrolling, you can put that away!" Ianto scolded as he came down the gangplank to stand next to his husband, "I will talk to everyone, go get them ready Lolly Love."

Lola dropped Logan's hand and took off, the little boy looking up at his Dam with those huge eyes. Ianto knelt, "It's OK now. We talked to the King and it's all sorted now. OK?"

"Sissy was nearly eatted!" Logan whispered as he smuggled into Ianto's arms and Jack felt a stirring of pride and love as he watched Ianto embrace their little boy and croon lovingly.

"Come on kiddo, let's do this" Ianto rose and walked into the meeting room where everyone was assembled, Lola standing at the front demanding quiet.

"Here he comes! Shut up!" she roared, her little head thrown back and there was some soft giggling as they all sat.

"OK, thank you darling Warrior Queen" Ianto gushed happily as he patted her proud afro she was sporting today. "OK, everyone listen up. I have spoken with our King about the attack and he was as horrified as we are. He has immediately agreed that the electric holding pen Captain Hart and his men have erected is to remain until a more permanent one can be shipped over. He is ordering a large industrial strength one that will be here within a week or so, the temporary one will last twice that long so please do not be afraid."

"We go hunt them down!" someone roared.

"It is their home too!" Ianto scolded, "We cannot, we do not know how many there are and an attack on them in their homes might lead to a war. Besides, as you say … they fear the winter coming. To that end, the King had also ordered several bovines be sent along with the fencing as an offering in the hopes that an agreement for peace can be finalised. A herd will come that can be tended within the barriers and one released every now and then over the harsh winter so they might have food. He wishes it made clear that everyone ALL have a place in this realm and a genocide is not in his mind right now. Besides … you are Blu-Man-Chu … he acknowledges that you are all warriors with heart the size of the planet and do not need mollycoddling in this matter, merely tools for your survival. He will not coddle, smother or lecture on this, rather give you what is needed and let you all do what you do best. Live."

The place roared with agreement and Ianto glanced at Jack who knew as well as Ianto that if they went onto the forest after these things they might flush out a society much larger and more entrenched than they were prepared for.

"I agree" Jack said loudly, "You are all so brave and powerful. These things are to be treated like any wild pet. Fed, watered and if one forgets its place you punish it and send it scurrying back home."

Laugher as the fear lifted and they agreed, an elder leaning over to the two men, "Well done. I think many of the young were about to kill themselves."

"If we saw twenty today … we can assume there is ten times that at least back there in the darkness of the forest" Ianto agreed, "This was a small hunting party."

"Agreed."

"Look, we are safe now, when the new barriers come I know we can section off their area and make it more like a game reserve for them, releasing the occasional animal in there for them to hunt will keep things safe but … I also think maybe sending in some drones to tag a few, get a better understanding of the area they need would be a good idea. Use the satellites to map their territory."

"Agreed" the old man nodded again, "You are leaving still?"

"I am with child, I must go home." Ianto whispered, the man drawing back with horror to look at Ianto's flat stomach, "I will become tired, weak and will feel unsafe anywhere but in my own home while this one grows in me. Another blessing from the Gods that I must prepare for."

"You went out there…protected us with a kit in your gut" the man hissed, "You…"

"I protected my own. You are my family now, my people too. To would die for you, will kill for you. Will defend always!" Ianto assured him and the old man took Ianto's hand in his own, shaking his head with wonder.

"Are you sure you do not have a speck of us in you somewhere? Such a big heart!"

Ianto took it as a compliment.


	23. lighting a candle for thanks

That night they slept together, all four of them in the bed with Ianto curled around Logan as Lola slept on top of Jack like he was her personal mattress. He didn't mind as he lay on his back with her on his front, her little legs either side as he cradled her body and her face nestled on his bare chest. Such love, such comfort.

Ianto needed to pee so he slid from the bed and Logan grumbled then shuffled over to cuddle against his Dad and sister, letting Ianto pad to the bathroom and back along the hallway where he found Rose sitting up with Rhiannon.

"Everything OK?" he asked as he settled in a chair. "A meeting of the seeded?"

"Just a touch of the heebie-jeebies" Rise answered, "The children were so close. I had no idea those things came and stole one now and then."

"When you live with something all your life it doesn't seem weird" Ianto shrugged, "Without the wealth of other planets, they made do with what they could."

"They accepted the help" Rose smiled at him, "If not for you offering, they probably would not. So proud, these people but it came from you and they already see you as one of them."

"One asked if I had some in my DNA." Ianto smiled back. They all giggled softly and settled again.

"This Kit will be a little pup, I feel it already. He will be a Hudsucker through and through even as Logan is a …well…Logan" Ianto smiled.

"For goddess Love, do not call him Hudsucker. Poor little mite!" Rhiannon giggled happily as Ianto rolled his eyes then sighed softly.

"I feel this one is more of a little Jax or maybe Frankie?" Ianto canted his head as he considered, "I would like to call him Gray for Jack's brother but I know that one is already taken."

Rose looked at him with surprise, then nodded softly as she placed a hand over her own stomach "Well … I did want to call my first son a … wait. This is a boy?"

"I see one sister" Ianto whispered, "as I see a girl for Rhiannon. Rhys will have a sweet little girl he will smother relentlessly as Jack will smother this one. I see them with matching front packs storming about with their screwdrivers and extra tools stuffed in with the babies, forgetting and clambering over stuff only to scold one another for it. Like old women. They will revel in it."

"And Mal?" Rose asked.

"Will let you have your child but will try to find a way to strap you to him instead" Ianto pointed out and they all laughed as they remembered the piggyback racing, the strange thing Jack created would clearly be used if Malcolm found it to lug his pregnant spouse around proudly.

"Awwwwwww, so sweet. We will create a little crèche in one of the rooms, Daddy will be so happy in there with the…what!" Rose frowned at Ianto who was giggling uncontrollably.

"Sorry, had an image of a huge play pen with our mates in there, like they were the babies where we could keep them under control while we have the babies!" he spluttered out and they all laughed happily.

"Are you going to be OK? Really? We need you Brother" Rhiannon said as she reached for his hand and Ianto squeezed hers gently.

"Yes, I feel calm and safe with this one. Even as I suffered for my little one, this one … I feel will be blessed. I know it will be different. Maybe my body is now adjusted to it or it's just because it is more Jack's DNA than mine coming through… who knows. I will not question the decisions of the Gods, I will just do their bidding and thank them for their consideration." Ianto paused and considered, then said softly, "I feel the need to light a candle. I've not done that since we were children, remember Rhia?"

"Yes, when Mama was dying we lit the last one." She said in a soft sigh, "Oh mama."

"Come on, let's see if we can find one" Ianto rose and they were soon kneeling in the hearth of the fireplace, a large candle ready to be lit and Ianto took a deep breath before striking a match then as he lit the candle he said softly, "Blessings to the Gods for the Blessings they give back."

"Blessings" Rhiannon and Rose whispered, holding hands as Franklin entered to watch, nodding as he also said the word.

"Ianto?" he said after a while, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just needed to give blessings. I needed … comfort" Ianto rose and face his father-in-law "I am grateful for all I have, all the blessings given by the Gods, especially the ones who write my story. I needed to say thank you."

Franklin reached out and patted Rhiannon's arm "And you girl? Hungry?"

Rhiannon settled to be fussed on, finding joy in having a father figure as she reaped the rewards of Ianto's hard work.

As always.

We Gods smile down on our precious family.


	24. Logan considers things

Tyke was chattering away and Lola was answering her little fluff with equal glee as they perused the food being put out for the final banquet.

"He is not supposed to leave your room" Ianto said as he wandered past, "We had an agreement young lady. Tyke was to remain hidden!"

"Logan isn't there either!" she pointed out before following a staff member who would no doubt give her what she wanted with glee. Her baby hooted as he waved goodbye to Ianto over her shoulder and Ianto smiled as he wriggled his fingers in response to the wee Tyke. She was a good mama. Tyke was supposed to have stayed home but she had snuck him onto the ship and now he knew it would have killed the poor little guy to have been left behind.

Ianto had noticed the absence of his little man and went searching, finding Logan with Jewel, looking out at the large industrial fencing, his face a full on frown as he leaned on her harness.

"Hello there little Kit" Ianto said as he crouched to pat Jewel. "What are you doing out here?"

"They will return" Logan whispered softly, "they like the taste of people, they will return. They will try and try until they break the fence or find a hole somewhere. They will hurt our friends."

Ianto turned to find Jack behind them, his face one of sorrow as he listened to their son and he crouched the other side so Ianto and he were surrounding their son with comfort, "Logie, things happen. Things go wrong, things change and sometimes we cannot control them"

"Are they protected?"

"The fence will keep…."

"No!" Logan cut his father off, his head turning to look Jack in the eye and Jack felt something stirring in his gut as he looked into those powerful orbs, "The things. Are they a protected thing or just a thing. Can they be killed or have to be….be… ignored."

"Ah, good question" Jack settled on his butt as he considered, "Logan, they were here longer than the Blus. Seems this was their planet first. I want nothing more than to jump on some Hovers with Rhys, Taddy and uncle John and go out on a hunt, killing them all. Eradicating the threat. I know you crave that, the Logan in you wants blood while the Hudsucker demands safety for those you love. It is hardwired in you to want this. I understand but … those who attack are not all of them. Like … serial killers do not mean we are all serial killers, right?"

Logan stared at him for a while then the frown deepened, "So the ones who come here are deranged?"

"That's a big word son" Jack grimaced as Ianto shone through the child like radiation through skin. Gods, he was going to be a formidable man.

"The ones who come here are likely outcasts, not welcome in the main group. Cast out for being too angry, aggressive or maybe even sick" Ianto agreed, "Those, we will attack if they come back but we cannot enter their realm to hunt them down. I believe there are so many that it would be dangerous to anger them all."

"But those who come to the fence, those who seek … can be harmed" Logan nodded as he accepted that, his little hand still stroking the dog under the leather straps of the harness framework and Jewel grunted like she was agreeing with her boy.

Ianto kissed his son and then rose, brushing off his clothing, "Come on Cariad. The mad daughter of yours had Tyke on display despite our dire threats. We have some Blu-Man-Chu to educate on him now."

"I hope he at least has clothes on" Jack sighed as he nodded and rose to follow his love, "He is getting too big for the no clothes thing. A Neekid Tyke is weird."

"Like a miniature baboon" Ianto agreed, then giggled "Like a hairy Owen."

They both laughed as they went in and Logan went back to staring at the fence line, his hand stroking again as he leaned back into his furry friend.

Inside Lola was already educating as she explained that he was a pet, had been treated badly and left behind like a piece of trash and she was so angry still, that someone wild see a baby as a possession or thing. The Blu-Man-Chu were agreeing with her logic as the tiny little fuzzer clambered onto the table and hooted softly, grinning and showing those sharp little teeth in smile.

"Powerful!" one child pointed out, "I want one."

"Only one here and he is mine. I will not share, it's not like that. I belong to him, I am his mama now" she explained.

"Fight you for him!"

"I will hurt you and still keep him. I am Logan. I am Hudsucker. I am powerful and undefeated. Who have you killed lately?" she asked imperiously and everyone stared as she looked around the room "Well? I have already killed my first man. He smelt bad and was trying to kill Logan. I used my knife and my anger. I used my bloodline and my aim was true!"

"Definitely" one said to another "Just look at her wonderful hair. Definitely Blu-Man-Chu in her somewhere. Gotta be with that much power."

"Agreed"

Ianto and Jack shared a grin as more tried to claim their family as their own.

They were all family now.


	25. History repeats sometimes

Ianto stood in the windows of the quiet room, the twin moons starting to rise and as always he took a moment to thank the goddesses who gave so much, every moon was theirs. Right? He knew Logan was still out there with Franklin watching over him, Lola currently arguing with Jack about bath time and bedtime as she didn't think it fair the other children were still up and Ianto knew Jack would lose the argument that it was 'because he said so'.

Ianto could feel things in the bond, his son was torn between wanting to let the creatures exist in peace and the overwhelming desire to smite them. If he knew anything for certain it was that Logan could definitely cause some bloody havoc. Lola had counselled him as always and for now the tot was content to stand and think bad thoughts without putting action to them, some of the imagery startling as Ianto saw his bloodlust within the chid even as he saw Jack's protectiveness in the boy as well. Powerful mix … loyalty and protectiveness.

Logan was going to be a powerful man one day, already was.

Logan and Lolly together would be unstoppable. Sobering thought right?

"Ianto."

Ianto looked up at the old Blu-Man-Chu who was so ancient her dreads were powder blue instead of the bold blue of most and he rose to graciously give her his seat. She laughed as she waved a hand at him, "No…no. You sit, a little spark in you and mine almost fizzled out. You sit little one"

Ianto complied and watched her settle against the desk, her hands old and arthritic as they clutched the cane one hand on top of the other and he reached out to place his own over hers in a show of affection and respect.

"An old name…Ianto, the name of one of the Gods" she smiled softly, "My own name is from them. I am called Gwyneth. Your mate, he is Jack after the God Jackson too right?"

"Yes, ironic isn't it? The two ancients who loved and created the universe" Ianto nodded as he tried to remember the old beliefs.

"Yes. Wolfling" she whispered, "Their children were the first of the true line, then their children became the first Logan and Hudsuckers. From all, these two Gods were the creators with their gifts of immortality and power."

"Yes. Ianto was a Wolf, Jack the immortal. It is said that at the time of reckoning when they met and fell in love, the planet was still new, even as humanity destroyed itself and they rose from the ashes of the Biters."

"Yes" she smiled, "Your hand is so warm, so much power and strength flows from you. A warrior, with wolf's teeth inside the lithe cat body. You are truly blessed that the Gods showed favour. As are we, that you now connect to us"

"I remember the stories at school, funny how things go in cycles. It was Gwen who betrayed Ianto and Jack, right?" Ianto tried to remember.

"Yes … not Gwyneth, she was wed to a grandchild of Ianto and Jack but Gwen who was a…team mate? She did. So much in the ethos … so much lost and changed with time but I do recall something about the God Rhys and Goddess Alice … I think Gwen was his first then after she fell he found love with Alice. I do not understand the fact she was Jack's daughter but of the same age … the old stories did not all make sense."

"I liked the Goddess Hope, said to be their first born. I liked the story of her temper and power. I did consider that name for Lola ya know … funny. She is a Lola though, was always a Lolly." Ianto laughed.

"Yes … bit I remember something else of the old Gods" she leaned in and hissed "Did they not bear twins? The fire gods? Auburn and Autumn? The ones who could control with their minds? The first of the true Logan power, right? It was Autumn's son that was the young God Logan … where the name comes from."

"Yes! Auburn's mate gave him Hudson, the first of the Huddsucker line!" Ianto smiled, "Yes. They were the Young Gods of mischief … the twins."

"Yes" she rose happily, "Twins run through both sides of the bloodlines due to them."

Ianto watched her leave and his smile faded slightly as he realised what she was saying and he placed a hand over his stomach as he frowned softly, "No. Surely not. Gods, you would not play with me like that."

But you know …. We just might, might we?


End file.
